


A Stitch in Reality

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lilo & Stitch Fusion, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After watching the Avengers again, a still young Hela decides to have more fun. The Avengers then are taken on a wild roller coaster ride in the world of Lilo & Stitch.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part. When I never originally planned for Hela to be a child, I needed a reason for why she would cast the spell despite knowing the consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela sees a possibility for mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'm taking a breather to focus on my other fics. Ch 1 should be posted next Sunday.  
> The Atlantis story will be covered in another special edition. But it will take awhile for it to come out.

The Avengers have about seen and experienced everything by now. Dead and alive members usually found themselves in Walt Disney's many stories; either under the sea or the woods. Their most recent adventure took place in the fabled city of Altantis. But it wasn't always the case.

Amora and Skurge were out for revenge on Thor and his friends when Amora discovered a certain spell. She cast it. Then others Asgardians got into the act.

Loki was first blackmailed into casting the spell. Later on he would cast it as revenge on Amora and to help Darcy. Hela first wanted to see Bucky and Steve act out in a fairy tale and then she was dared to by her brothers. Lorelei merely wanted revenge on SHIELD, so she went after both present and former agents. Regardless their motives, the outcome was usually chaos...

* * *

**_Bucky & Steve's quarters, palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_**

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie; The Rocketeer. They refused to let some wacky Asgardians ruin their love of Disney! 

The couple settled down to watch the action packed movie. They laughed and cried at certain parts. When the credits rolled, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Hela was watching Bucky and Steve from her hiding place. The mini sized Asgardian was hiding from her angry father and grandparents. They were still unhappy about the recent spell.

'It was just fun! They didn't have to get so mad.' Hela huffed to herself. She had thought that Atlantis was lots of fun. And she really wanted to go back again. Sadly Loki disagreed.

But maybe, they can go someplace else and still have fun... Hela pondered before getting an idea. She ran to her book collection and looked for a certain spell. When she found it, she cast a certain spell...


	2. The Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spaceship crash lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-4 will be posted next.

Doctor Jumba Jookiba had been put on trial by the Galactic Federation for illegal genetic experiments. Grand Councilwoman was the judge. The courtroom was packed with many kinds of aliens. They stared at him in disdain. Two officers walked Jumba before the judge.

"You are charged with conducting illegal experiments..." Grand Councilwoman began...

* * *

Experiment 626 was placed on the stand. The lawyer began his line of questioning. 626 chatted away in his language, and they understood all.

"Oh my!" they gasped. They were all shocked by his statement.

"What a bad boy." they said.

* * *

A hour later, 626 was sitting within the cell, still shackled. He was to be exiled to a desert asteroid. All of sudden, he broke his shackles and ran. He jumped into a ship and took off. He cackled as he took off into the stars.

* * *

In the meantime, the Grand Councilwoman was about to sentence Jumba for his crimes when she received the news of the jailbreak. She turned to Jumba.

"You will receive a worse punishment unless you bring 626 back." she started.

"Captain Gantu and Agent Pleakley will help you." she declared.

"Go hunt 626 down." she finished.

"I am on it, Grand Councilwoman." Gantu saluted.

* * *

Meanwhile, 626 crash landed on Earth. He was disoriented from the crash, but this new surroundings also terrified him. Where was he? All he could see was strange flora...


	3. Routine Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilo goes around her days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3-4 will be posted next.

**_Kaua'i, Hawaii;_ **

Lilo Pelekai was at hula school. The hula school was small with a few girls being students. They all wore green grass skirts and they danced to the music.

Lilo tried to make friends to no avail. She was rambunctious and fun, but Mertle Edmonds was a thorn in her side. Mertle would make fun of the girl for being too strange. Lilo could do nothing about it, but she was getting lonely...

* * *

Nani and Lilo had a careful routine. The sisters had been orphaned when their parents died in a car accident. Despite the upheaval, they tried to stay together.

They got up, made breakfast, and cleaned. While Lilo went to school, Nani worked at a restaurant. It was the only way to put food on the table and keep Lilo.

* * *

A social worker named Cobra Bubbles checked on the sisters. Nani was the legal guardian to her five years old sister. Cobra's job was to make sure that Nani was a fit guardian.

Sadly, for Nani, Cobra's visits were nerve racking. Lilo could be an absolute handful. And even since the death of their parents, Lilo had lost her friends and was acting out.

"Are you certain that you can take adequate care of Lilo? She might be better off with a family." Cobra suggested. Nani paled...

* * *

After Cobra had left with the promise to be back, Nani sighed and went to see Lilo. They went outside and sat into a hammock and sang 'Aloha 'Oe.'

**_'Ha 'aheo ka ua i na pali_ **

**_Ke nihi a' ela i ka nahele_ **

**_E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko_ **

**_Pua 'ahihi lehua o uka_ **

**_Hui_ **

**_Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe_ **

**_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_ **

**_One fond embrace,_ **

**_A ho' i a 'e au_ **

**_Until we meet again_ **

**_'O ka hali' a aloha i hiki mai_ **

**_Ke hone a'e nei i_ **

**_Ku'u manawa_ **

**_O' oe no ka u ipo aloha_ **

**_A loko e hana nei_ **

**_Maopopo ku'u 'ike i ka nani_ **

**_Na pua rose o Maunawili_ **

**_I laila hia'ia na manu_ **

**_Miki'ala i ka nani o ka lipo'_ **

****Nani hugged her sister close while Lilo giggled and returned the hug. The sisters loved each other so much and needed the comfort. They hugged each other and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stitch had left his ship in order to explore his surroundings. While wandering the streets in a daze, he was captured and taken to an animal shelter. What he didn't know was that he would be soon meeting someone very special.


	4. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilo gets an unusual dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted next.

Due to Lilo being persona non grata, Nani decided to take her to the animal shelter to get a dog. They walked from cage to cage looking at the dogs. 626 had woke up in a cage and decided to impersonate a dog.

"That's the dog I wanted!" Lilo declared happily when she saw 626. Nani was skeptical.

"Your name is Stitch!" Lilo beamed happily. Nani sighed when Lilo gave her puppy dog eyes.

"We'll take him." Nani said to the rescue lady. They signed the papers and left with the newly named Stitch...

* * *

Elsewhere, Pleakley, Gantu, and Jumba were on the hunt. They had gotten their own ship and was carefully following the trail of 626's ship.

"He has to be close by. Do you think he survived?" Gantu asked.

"Of course!" Jumba was indignant. He had created them to be indestructible!

* * *

Outside the story, Scott and Hope had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"This is really interesting." Hope commented.

"Cassie really loves this story." Scott smiled. Hope and Scott smiled softly and kissed.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky, Steve, Peggy, Howard, Scott, and Hope met up and was confused. Howard was younger and looked the same as Steve had last seen him. 

"Howard!" Steve and Bucky smiled.

"Howard Stark? I thought you was older." Hope and Scott were surprised. Peggy cleared her throat and changed the subject topic.

"I don't mind this story. Anyone wants to stay and see it to the end?" she asked. Hands went up.

"This will be fun." Bucky chuckled.

* * *

After the meeting ended, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"Lilo and Stitch?" Bucky asked.

"I love the art. And the story is rather sweet." Steve smiled.

"If you don't discount the chaos." Bucky commented. They smiled and cuddled. They would make it through the story as always.


	5. Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nani struggles to make ends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Lilo showed Stitch around the island. Stitch took in the palm trees, sand, and the waves. He saw people riding the waves on surf boards. He was introduced to Mrs. Hasagawa, an elderly lady that ran a fruit stand.

While Stitch's initial plan was to use the Pelekai sisters for cover, he found himself growing fond of them. He loved playing with Lilo. Lilo had shown him how to dance the hula and Stitch fell in love with Elvis's music.

Lilo was a trouble magnet and wherever she and Stitch went, chaos tended to follow.

* * *

Jumba, Pleakley, and Gantu arrived on Earth and they zeroed in on Hawaii. After arriving on the islands, they began their search. Pleakley wanted to blend in better, so he started wearing female clothing. However, his tactic would soon earn them strange looks...

* * *

One day, when Lilo and Stitch visited Nani at her job the alien trio found Stitch. When Jumba, Gantu, and Pleakley tried to capture Stitch, he retaliated. Resulting into total chaos, due to the trouble caused, Nani chose to quit. However, she had quite the dilemma.

"If you don't find a job, I will have to put Lilo with a foster family." he warned. Nani sighed as she looked at the wanted ads once again. She needed to find a job and fast!

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch was at the beach when they encountered David Kawena, a friend of Nani.

"Hello, who is this?" David asked.

"This is Stitch! Nani and I got him at the shelter." Lilo beamed.

"Nice to meet you." David replied cheerfully, before asking about Nani. They talked a bit more before Lilo waved goodbye and left with Stitch...

* * *

The next day, Lilo took Stitch to hula class. When Mertle turned up her nose at Stitch and mocked Lilo yet again, Stitch decided to teach her a lesson.

Mertle went to show off a dance routine, Stitch did a bit of sabotage. A strategically placed banana peel did the job, the finishing touch was the music cds swapped around so they got polka music instead.

"This is all of your fault!" Mertle screamed as she ran off...


	6. Surf's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nani needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here's ch 5. Ch 6-8 will be posted next.  
> I'm going by the translations I found on the net, because writing the original version is too much for me. I kept the original first few verses.

In order to cheer Nani up, David offered to take them surfing. So everyone took a day off in order to go surfing. 'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride' played in the background as the group headed to the beach...

**_'Aloha e Aloha e_ **

**_Ano ai' ke aloha e_ **

**_Aloha ae aloha e_ **

**_A nu ay ki aloha e_ **

**_There's no place I'd rather be_ **

**_Then on my surfboard and at sea_ **

**_Lingering in the ocean blue_ **

**_And if I had a wish come true_ **

**_I'd surf till the sun settles  
_ **

**_Beyond the horizon_ **

**_Hurry up, don't dally_ **

**_bring along your surfboard_ **

**_Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_ **

**_Hurry up, don't dally_ **

**_bring along your surfboard_ **

**_broad waves are breaking_ **

**_the ocean is swelling_ **

**_let's lay out in the warm sun_ **

**_while soft sounding sea laps up the dunes_ **

**_com'on let's go for_ **

**_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_ **

**_There's no place I'd rather be_ **

**_Then on my surfboard out at sea_ **

**_Lingering in the ocean blue_ **

**_And If I had one wish come true_ **

**_I'd surf till the sun sets_ **

**_Beyond the horizon_ **

**_let's lay out in the warm sun_ **

**_while soft sounding seas lap up the dunes_ **

**_It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_ **

**_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka_ **

**_No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah_ **

**_Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out_ **

**_Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out_ **

**_Looking for the wipeout_ **

**_Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'_ **

**_Coastin' with the motion of the ocean_ **

**_Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling_ **

**_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_ **

**_There's no place I'd rather be_ **

**_Then on my surfboard out at sea_ **

**_Lingering in the ocean blue_ **

**_And if I had one wish come true_ **

**_I'd surf till the sun sets_ **

**_Beyond the horizon_ **

**_let's lay out in the warm sun_ **

**_while soft sounding seas lap up the dunes_ **

**_It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride.'_ **

* * *

**_the beach;  
_ **

David, Nani, and everyone took their surf boards and headed to the water. Lilo and Stitch shared a surfboard, while Nani and David had their own boards. Everyone were laughing and having fun. Unaware that Pleakley, Jumba, and Gantu had arrived...

* * *

**_outside the story;_ **

Bucky and Steve were having some alone time. They cuddled up. They loved being alone like this. It was nice to be just be by themselves.

* * *

**_the beach;_ **

Pleakley, Jumba, and Gantu had found Stitch. They arrived on the beach and spotted the blue furred sentient being. Pleakley and Gantu went to arrest him, sadly Stitch escaped. The resulting chaos caused Lilo to be pulled underwater.

Sadly Cobra was on the beach too and saw the entire thing. He approached Nani.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take Lilo away." he warned. Seeing how much trouble he had caused, Stitch fled into the woods...

* * *

**_outside the story;_ **

Bucky and Steve met up with the others. They were huddled together,

"We're getting closer to the end." Steve was saying.

"Poor Lilo!" Peggy sighed.

"It'll get worse before it gets better." Scott warned.

"Oh dear," Peggy wasn't reassured.

"It'll work out." Steve smiled. They talked a bit more before going their separate ways.


	7. Leveraged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumba catches up to Stitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-8 will be posted next.

Jumba found Stitch who had been hiding in the woods. He gave chase, Stitch fled and they somehow ended up back at the Pelekai house. During the resulting battle, the house blew up just as Cobra arrived.

"I found a foster family for Lilo. I'm here to take her." he announced. Lilo heard him and fled to the woods...

* * *

**_the jungle;  
_ **

Lilo was in tears when she found Stitch. A few minutes later, she saw Stitch's real form.

"You're not a puppy!" she was in tears. A few minutes later, Gantu and Jumba found them, causing Stitch to freeze...

* * *

Seeing that they had Stitch cornered, Jumba went to seize the sentient creature. However, Gantu had another ideas. He grabbed Lilo.

"She'll make nice leverage!" he cackled as he escaped with his new captive. Lilo was then carried off screaming and crying.

* * *

Unknown to the group, Nani had seen the entire thing when she ran after her little sister. Nani was distraught. 

Jumba and Pleakley were taking Stitch in custody when Nani found them.

"Please help get my sister back!" she was frantic.

"Sorry, but we came for Experiment 626." Jumba responded. Nani broke down and started to cry.

"Ohana, no family gets left behind." Stitch spoke up. They turned to stare at him in surprise...

* * *

**_outside the story;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Peggy, Howard, Scott, and Hope met up. They were grim and determined.

"We're near the climax." Bucky informed.

"After they rescue Lilo, the story is pretty much over, except for the loose ends." Steve added. They sighed into relief.


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilo is scared of Gantu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

David arrived to join the rescue party. Nani was relieved to see her and brightened visibly. Pleakley and Jumba were there also.

"My ship is here." Jumba said as he led them to where he had parked his spaceship. They got on with Stitch in tow. A few minutes later, the spaceship took off into the stars...

* * *

**_Gantu's spaceship;_ **

Gantu was on the computer while Lilo was bound nearby. She glared at her captor.

"My sister will come for me!" Lilo shouted.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Gantu chuckled. Lilo eyed the kidnapper warily. What did he want??

* * *

Jumba's shop caught up to Gantu's ship and the heroes soon boarded. Gantu faced off against the heroes.

"Give Lilo back!" Stitch growled.

"Not until I have assurance that you won't escape again." came the retort. A fierce battle broke out while Pleakley and Nani went to rescue Lilo...

* * *

With Lilo safe and sound, the battle between Gantu and the rescue party was wrapped up. Stitch got the heroes out of there, and knocked Gantu out. Gantu was brought abroad Jumba's ship in restraints. Stitch left some C4 behind on the ship and when they were a safe distance away, blew up the ship sky high...

* * *

**_outside the story;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"It's nearly over." Steve was saying.

"I'm curious to who cast the spell this time." Bucky mentioned.

"Maybe it was Hela again?" Steve suggested. Bucky groaned.

"If yes, then she needs serious supervision." he declared.

"You're welcome to try telling Thor and Loki that." Steve chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't." Bucky retorted as he playfully tickled Steve, making him laugh. They laughed and resumed cuddling. It was good to be like this.


	9. Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here'c ch 8. The epi should be posted tmw.

When the group returned to Earth, Grand Councilwoman arrived to take Stitch in custody and to deliver a decree.

"You're retired, former captain Gantu." she proclaimed. As Gantu spluttered protests, the councilwoman turned to Stitch.

"Now, come with us, 626." she finished. Lilo protested.

"Stitch is family! See, we adopted him." the little girl pulled out the adoption papers from the animal shelter and handed them to the councilwoman as she hugged Stitch tightly. Stitch returned the hug as the papers were taken and read.

The grand councilwoman saw the interactions between the alien sentient and the human little girl and was astonished by the transformation. After some considerable thought, she made her decision.

Stitch was to live in exile on Earth, he wasn't allowed to leave the Milky Way Galaxy. During the duration of his exile, he was entrusted to the Pelekai sisters' custody. Cobra Bubbles arrived and they were astonished to see each other.

"Roswell, 1973, wasn't it?" the Grand Councilwoman greeted.

"Yes, it was." Cobra confirmed, before explaining that he used to be CIA. After they exchanged greetings, the councilwoman had a request.

"Please watch over them."

"Sure." Cobra smiled. Then the grand councilwoman left with Gantu...

* * *

Stitch settled into his new life on Earth with the sisters. Jumba and Pleakley also moved to Earth, after the house was rebuilt, everyone lived together as a crazy zany family. David was a frequent visitor and soon he and Nani began dating. Life could only get better.

* * *

One day, David and Nani went out on a date. They visited a nature preserve. They enjoyed themselves as they walked on the trails and taking pictures of the flora and fauna. Afterwards, they went to get lunch. It had been a fun date.

* * *

Life went on, the Pelekai house was continually filled with explosions and laughter. While Jumba had calmed down greatly, he still enjoyed his experiments. Lilo and Stitch knew to stay away from his experiments. They went surfing, built sandcastles, colored together, and many more activities.

**_'Lord almighty,_ **

**_I feel my temperature rising_ **

**_Higher and Higher_ **

**_It's burning through to my very soul_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby_ **

**_You're going to set me on fire_ **

**_My brain is flaming_ **

**_And I don't know which way to go  
_ **

**_Your kisses lift me higher_ **

**_Like the sweet song of a choir_ **

**_You light my morning sky_ **

**_With burning love_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh_ **

**_I feel my temperature rising_ **

**_Help me, I'm flaming_ **

**_I must be a hundred and nine_ **

**_Burning, burning, burning_ **

**_Nothing can cool me_ **

**_I just might turn into smoke_ **

**_But I feel fine_ **

**_Cause your kisses lift me higher_ **

**_Like a sweet song of a choir_ **

**_You light my morning sky_ **

**_With burning love_ **

**_It's coming closer_ **

**_The flames are now licking my body_ **

**_Won't you help me_ **

**_I feel like I'm slipping away_ **

**_It's hard to breathe_ **

**_And my chest is just a-heaving_ **

**_Lord a'mercy_ **

**_Burning a hole in me_ **

**_Cause your kisses lift me higher_ **

**_Like a sweet song of a choir_ **

**_You light me morning sky_ **

**_With burning love_ **

**_With burning love_ **

**_Ah, ah burning love_ **

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love'_ **

Ohana; family never gets left behind. While the family was small for now, it would grow into number when they met Stitch's many cousins. But that's another story for another day...

* * *

**_outside the story;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"We're nearly out of the story." Bucky said.

"See you soon." Steve beamed. Then they closed their eyes...


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Jane and the Frog will be posted next.

**_palace infirmary, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Scott, and Hope woke up in the infirmary and were greeted by their friends. After an emotional reunion, they sat down for some storytelling.

"It's Atlantis all over again!" Skye exclaimed when they heard the tale.

"So, it was Hela again?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yes!" came the exasperated reply.

"I told you!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Like I say, take it up with Thor!" Steve replied.

"Take what up?" Thor was confused.

"Your niece really needs to be supervised..." Bucky began.

"Father is on it." Thor promised.

"Good." they chorused. Then they sat down to catch up...

* * *

**_afterlife;_ **

Howard and Peggy reunited with their friends. After a round of hugs and handshakes, they sat down to catch up.

"Lilo and Stitch?" they laughed.

"Yeah, it was fun." Howard replied. They continued their conservation.

* * *

That evening the couples went to a restaurant. They had a filling meal of delicious foods. Then they went dancing afterwards. They had fun on the dance floor. Overall, it was a fun night.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

In the meantime, Loki had found Hela and brought her back to Asgard. Hela was sat down in front of her dad and grandparents.

"You need proper supervision." Odin announced.

"We're going to Midgard, it's my only option." Loki sighed.

"Where?" Frigga wanted to know.

"Wakanda. Some of the Avengers there have families. Thor visits often." Loki replied.

"I get to see Uncle Thor?" Hela perked up in hope.

"Yes." Loki promised. Hela brightened, not minding that she was now effectively under house arrest. The discussion continued...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch in their quarters. They talked for hours, discussing everything under the sun. As the hour grew late, they kissed again and Bucky turned the light off.

While the couple had greatly enjoyed themselves, they hoped that the hijinks was over. There was no place like home.


End file.
